Marsh
|occasional= |rare= ( ) }} The Marsh, commonly referred as the Swamp, is one of the Biomes in the game and the place where Marsh Turfs are abundant. Marsh is considered the most dangerous and inhospitable of all Biomes for its native Tentacles, which attack without provocation, and Merms which, while only hostile at close proximity, present a danger when camping in or near marsh areas. Spider Nests appear frequently in the Marsh, which normally leads to confrontation with other mobs. As a result, players can take away lots of loot after their wars end. This can also make it possible for a player to camp in a marsh if they are prepared and brave enough, though it's not easy: see the Marsh Camp Guide for more tips on how a player can survive this harsh biome. It is recommended to keep moving and stay on the roads to avoid being attacked by the marsh's hostile inhabitants. Tentacles cannot spawn on roads, which makes them useful when moving around. A player can find Reeds randomly scattered across the area, which can also rarely spawn outside of the Marsh/Swamp biome. Marshes are also the only locations to find Tentacles, Spiky Trees, Spiky Bushes. Rundown Houses also appear in Marshes, they can be found outside of the marsh, however this is very rare. Cave Swamps Spider Infested= |-| Light Flower Swamp= This type of swamp is found in Caves. It includes all the things a normal swamp has except for Rundown Houses, Ponds, and Spiky Trees. A cave can generate two types of cave swamps, both of which have different diversities. The first one is rich in Reeds and a player can harvest at an average of fifty Cut Reeds in the whole area. However, this biome is also infested with Tentacles and at least five tier-three Spider Dens. Therefore, players should take extreme caution when venturing this area. The second one is less dangerous than the first one. This biome is abundant with Light Flowers and is inhabited by a Tentapillar. Sometimes, Tentacles can also be found in this area, but not as much as the first one. Shipwrecked |occasional= |rare= }} In the Shipwrecked DLC, a different variant of marsh biome can be found, called Tidal Marsh. Tidal Marshes are entirely covered with Tidal Marsh Turf. This biome contains Reeds and Green Mushrooms similar to the original Marsh, as well as Tidal Pools replacing Ponds, Merm Huts replacing Rundown Houses, and Flups replacing Tentacles. Additionally Fishermerm's Huts and Poisonous Holes can often be found in this biome. Unlike Tentacles, Flups are renewable, and over time new Flups will spawn in Tidal Marsh Turf tiles around the Marsh. Trivia Wurt can walk to +1.3 more in marsh turf Gallery Marsh Camp Guide1.png|Marsh biome in-game. Dont starve swamp.jpg|Surface Marsh biome in the early versions of the game. Underground swamp.png|An underground swamp. Swamp Biome in a Cave infested with Spiders.png|Cave Swamp Infested with Spiders. Swamp Biome in a Cave.png|Cave Swamp with Light Flowers and Tentapillar. Marsh_Trailer.jpg|A Surface Marsh, as seen in the Reign of Giants trailer. Wurt_Announcement_Marsh.png|Marsh, as seen in Wurt announcement.